


Fit for a Queen

by SnowQueenOfMyHeart



Series: Casselsa Collection [17]
Category: Frozen (2013), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Casselsa, Elsa's crown, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Queen Anointed, Royalty, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 18:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowQueenOfMyHeart/pseuds/SnowQueenOfMyHeart
Summary: Anyone who has watched Frozen and the follow-up shorts knows that Elsa has not worn her crown since the night of her coronation.  Based on a post on Tumblr commenting on this fact, here is a little one-shot addressing why the Queen of Arendelle doesn't wear a crown anymore.





	Fit for a Queen

“Hey, Elsa?”

“Yes, Cassandra?”

There was something that had been bugging Cassandra for some time ever since she had gotten settled in as the new bodyguard for Queen Elsa.  It was a relatively minor thing for the soldier, but still…

“How come you don’t wear a crown?”

Elsa looked up from her desk to focus on the woman now standing in front of her.  The question didn’t bother her; she had already answered it for her sister months ago.  And routinely found herself explaining the lack of the marker of her royal status to many notables and dignitaries.  That annoyed her.  But Cassandra was different.

She set her pen down, buying herself an extra few seconds to gather her thoughts in the midst of paperwork and managing royal duties.

“First thing you should understand about my crown,” Elsa began, her fingers interlocking as she attempted to look serious in an effort to hide the rising embarrassment regarding what she was about to share.  “On the night of my coronation - when I ran away from Arendelle and essentially abandoned my duties as queen - I threw away my crown.”

She paused to register the look of horror on Cassandra’s face.  Except there was no such look.  Cassandra had her eyes fixed on the queen, but her expression was hard to read.  Ironic, yet somehow fitting to the woman who spent thirteen years telling herself to _Conceal, don’t feel_.

“So, when I returned to Arendelle and resumed my place as Queen, that was…one detail I never really fixed.  The crown felt like a marker of the life I was supposed to lead, the life I had been preparing for leading up to my coronation.  But after everything that happened, I wanted to be true to myself.  And wearing a crown felt more like a burden, much like the gloves did.”

Elsa found herself twisting her hands, the classic sign of nervousness.  By now, Cassandra knew Elsa’s nervous tics.  That did not stop the queen from wondering if her new friend - her girlfriend - would think any less of her because of this revelation.

Cassandra broke the silence.  “And here I was thinking you would say something about how a crown would not work with your hair.”

They looked at each other for a few moments.  Elsa snorted, causing Cassandra to laugh.  After a good bit of shared laughter, Elsa wiped her eyes and glanced at her girlfriend now hunched slightly and bracing against the desk.

“Well, you’re not wrong, my dear,” Elsa admitted.  “My hairstyle is not suitable for a crown, at least not the one I was given all those months ago.”  Suddenly, her mood shifted: “And after abandoning my kingdom, and my people, I probably don’t deserve to wear another crown again…”

She glanced down at her hands.  Detecting a wave of self-loathing coming on, Cassandra quickly moved around the desk and gave Elsa a squeeze, resting her chin on platinum blonde hair as she waited for her girlfriend to physically relax into the sudden embrace.

“You swore to protect your people when you were crowned,” Cassandra said as she held Elsa close.  “You sought to protect Anna and everyone from your powers - from yourself.  You did not abdicate your responsibilities, Elsa.  You made the only decision that was right in that moment.  Given the choice of subjecting your people to unpredictable magic or removing the potential danger, I would have done the same.  You are - and always will be - a great queen, crown or no crown.”

As she said these words, Cassandra felt Elsa lean fully into her chest and arms wrap around her waist.  Then a soft “Thank you.”

Silence again filled the room.  As Cassandra stroked Elsa’s hair, she couldn’t help but add, “Seriously, though, how would a crown even work with a mane like this?”

“Not very well, I imagine,” came the muffled reply.

Smirking, Cassandra said, “But I could maybe give you something to feel like the queen you are.”

Next thing she knew, a cold hand slipped inside her pants and was squeezing her butt cheek.  Cassandra yelped but could not move as the woman now chilling her backside grinned wickedly from her chair.

“Sorry!”

“Sorry what?” Elsa inquired, eyebrow arched imperiously.

“Sorry, my queen!”

Releasing her hold, Elsa pulled her hand out and rose from her chair to give Cassandra a full, tender kiss.  “That’s more like it.  Now, about that offer…”


End file.
